


Impromptu

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [10]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Introspection, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Series, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Miko/Sierra. She thought she had lost the chance for normalcy a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu

These days Miko had felt that she still had a lot to see, in Jasper and beyond. Though she didn't want to see another Decepticon for the rest of her life, the Autobots were gone from Earth, and the unfairness punched her in the gut. She now spent her nights in her room alone. Aside from the usual day-to-day activities, she wondered if there was something more, to be met with the bitterness now filling empty time.

She thought she had lost the chance for normalcy a long time ago.

Sierra was definitely the last person she thought she'd hang out with, but it was a nice change of pace, to take her mind off of alien civil wars. Sierra had sat by her outside of school, talked with her, and even played video games with her. To her surprise and welcome relief, there weren't any snide remarks, false compliments, or catty words between them. Miko was on her guard, suspicious at times. But, every now and then, she'd catch herself getting lost in Sierra's eyes.

One day, Miko didn't need to speak. Sierra reached for her hand, and Miko felt something both painful and delicious. She looked up, almost spoke, and Sierra leaned in to press her lips against her own: it had her dumbstruck, but a warmth filed the void where loss had left it bare.

And with that Miko kissed Sierra back; it was amazing, the impromptu kind of amazing.


End file.
